


Hands Tied

by arysa13



Series: Two Week Challenge - Round Two [9]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Handcuffs, Humor, Light Dom/sub, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arysa13/pseuds/arysa13
Summary: Bellamy bought the handcuffs to use on Clarke, but it turns out he likes it much better when she uses them on him.





	Hands Tied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ragingserenity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingserenity/gifts).



> For Arne, who asked for a more "traditional" use of handcuffs.

Bellamy bought the handcuffs last week, with the intention of using them on Clarke. He’d only shown them to her last night. She’d happily let him put them on her, but after a few minutes she asked him to take them off again, saying they made her feel helpless and trapped. He’s not that disappointed. Their sex life doesn’t really need spicing up, and he’d only bought them because he thought it would be fun to try. No harm done.

She wakes him with her mouth on his neck and her fingers trailing up and down his chest. His favourite way to wake up. His cock is already hard, a fact which doesn’t go unnoticed by Clarke as she pulls the sheets back to reveal his naked body.

“Good morning,” Clarke murmurs. She props herself up, leaning on his chest. Bellamy’s arm slips around her, his hand resting on her bare ass.

“Morning,” Bellamy returns, just before Clarke kisses him on the mouth, sucking his bottom lip between her teeth possessively, tugging on it gently, and then letting him go. Desire courses through him.

“I want to try the handcuffs again,” Clarke whispers.

“You sure? You really didn’t like them last night.”

Clarke smirks at him. “I thought we could do something a little different.”

“Oh?”

“I want to try them on you.” Bellamy’s breath hitches and his cock jumps. A reaction which surprises him. Clarke notices, and her eyes widen in excitement. “You like that?”

“Yeah,” Bellamy says. “Yeah, okay.” It’s not something he knew he wanted. He usually prefers to be in control, making sure Clarke gets what _she_ wants. But the thought of being restrained and at her mercy has his heart racing.

Clarke sits up eagerly. She reaches across him, grabbing the handcuffs from his nightstand where they’d abandoned them last night. She straddles him and runs her hands up his arms, pushing them above his head. She’s naked on top of him, and her tits swing in his face as she reaches over him to circle a cuff around one of his wrists and lock it into place. He swallows, feeling nervous and excited at the same time. This is fucking hot.

Clarke threads the chain around a bar of the bed frame, then clicks the remaining cuff around his other wrist.

“How does that feel?”

“Good,” Bellamy says thickly.

“Safe word?”

“Red is fine. Same as yours.”

“Okay,” Clarke says. She leans down to kiss him, and Bellamy pulls at the cuffs, instinctively trying to get his hands on her. Clarke smirks as she pulls away from him. She drops her mouth to his neck, and slowly kisses her way downwards, down his chest, his abs, the anticipation building. Her hair tickles him as it brushes across his skin. She runs a finger along the underside of his cock and his hips jerk. Her lips hover above him, and Bellamy aches for her to put his mouth on him.

“Clarke, please,” he huffs.

“No talking,” she says. “Or I’ll have to gag you.”

Bellamy swallows. He keeps his mouth shut, though he’s not sure he hates the idea of being gagged. “Yes, ma’am.”

Clarke hums happily. “Ma’am. I like that.” Her tongue sweeps over the head of his cock. “I love your cock,” she says. She licks him again. “So big. I love having you in my mouth. Love tasting your come.”

She runs her tongue over his cock, and up and down, coating him with her saliva. Bellamy wants to watch her, but it hurts to keep his neck at that angle, so all he can do is lie back and let the sensations take over. She licks him leisurely, making sure to cover every inch of his cock, like she has no idea what she’s doing to him. Bellamy knows very well she knows exactly what she’s doing. His cock is fucking throbbing, and he longs for her to put her mouth over him and suck him off. But she’s having fun playing with him.

When she finally puts her mouth over the head, Bellamy tugs at the cuffs again, wanting to bury his hands in her hair and push her down until his cock hits the back of her throat. He wants to hear her gag on his long, thick cock. But she keeps teasing him, sucking on the tip of his cock, then taking him only a little further into her mouth. Bellamy pushes his hips towards, her trying to get his cock deeper. He needs more, needs something, anything. Clarke sits up, taking her mouth from him completely. He groans.

“You have to be patient,” Clarke tells him.

“Sorry,” he mutters.

“You want it so bad, don’t you?”

Bellamy nods. Bad doesn’t even begin to cover it. Clarke kisses the tip of his cock and he whimpers. She swirls her tongue over him, and Bellamy squeezes his eyes shut. He’s long past keeping it together. Clarke wraps her hand around the base of his cock, then slides him into her mouth, hollowing out her cheeks. Fuck, she feels so fucking good, and he feels so fucking helpless.

Clarke picks up the pace, bobbing up and down on his cock, quickly bringing him to the edge of orgasm. It takes everything he has to keep his mouth shut, and even as it is, he thinks he’s moaning and panting, and maybe the only reason he’s not talking is because he’s incapable of forming words right now. He’s so close now, can’t wait to feel release, to fill her mouth with his come. He’s right on the edge, about to tip over. And then she stops. The whine that escapes his mouth is embarrassing. He’s on the verge of tears, he needs to come so badly.

“I just remembered,” Clarke says. “We’re out of milk.”

Bellamy can barely comprehend what she’s saying. Milk? Is that really important right now, when his balls ache so badly, and cock is throbbing?

“I’ll just duck out and get some.”

“Clarke—” Bellamy croaks out.

“Shh,” she says soothingly. “I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

She gets off the bed and grabs a dress from the closet, which she pulls over her head. The tiny thing barely covers her ass, and her nipples protrude through it obviously. She slips on a pair of flip flops and picks up her phone from beside her bed. She’s really going out like that, leaving him here like this.

“Clarke,” Bellamy whines. “Please. You can’t leave me like this.”

“I won’t be long, baby.”

She blows him a kiss, and then she’s out the door. Bellamy wants to cry. While she’s gone, he tries to calm himself down. He tries to think of unsexy things to try and ease his erection, but all he can think of is Clarke walking around in that dress, with no underwear on, leaving him chained to the bed. He hadn’t known she was such a sadist. God, it’s hot.

He tries to flip over onto his stomach, hoping he can rub his cock against the mattress to get some friction, but no amount of squirming and twisting will get him in the right position. This is fucking torture.

She’s gone for fifteen minutes. When she walks back into the bedroom, he’s still hard as hell. Clarke gives him a sympathetic look.

“Baby, you’re still so hard. Were you thinking about me the whole time?”

Bellamy nods. “It hurts, Clarke,” he whines. “Please let me come.”

“Soon, I promise,” Clarke says. She pulls her dress off and crawls back onto the bed. “I was thinking about you the whole time too,” she whispers. She crawls on top of him again, straddling his waist. “Tied to the bed, so hard for me. I’m so fucking wet, Bell. Can you feel?”

He nods. He can feel. Her thighs are wet and sticky where they meet his skin, and her pussy leaks onto his stomach. Clarke slides a hand between her legs, her middle finger finding her clit. Fuck, she’s going to masturbate on top of him. As if he wasn’t horny enough. She rubs herself, slowly at first, then faster. Bellamy is pretty sure he’s stopped breathing. He watches her finger herself, head tilted back, back arched, her tiny noises of pleasure going straight to his cock.

It doesn’t take her long to reach her peak, and then she’s coming on his stomach, and he can feel it trickling onto his skin. Fuck, he wants to taste it. Clarke seems to read his thoughts, and she holds her fingers up to his mouth. He licks them clean greedily, savouring the heady taste of her. She grabs his face and kisses him roughly.

“I need you inside me,” she says, not breaking eye contact. Bellamy nods. There’s nothing he wants more than that. Clarke moves so his cock pops up between her legs. She rubs her pussy against him, dragging her clit against his length. He thrusts his hips involuntarily, humping the air. Clarke is wearing a self-satisfied smirk on her face. She lifts herself up, then sinks down onto him. She’s so wet his cock slides into her easily. She gasps as she reaches the hilt.

“God, yes,” she moans. She rocks her hips. Bellamy knows there is no way he can hold himself back long enough for her to come again.

“Clarke,” he groans. “I can’t. I can’t—”

“It’s okay,” Clarke tells him. “This is just for you. You don’t have to make me come again.”

Bellamy nods. She rolls her hips back and forward, and then around, and she’s looks so fucking magnificent, naked and flushed on top of him, her tits bouncing as she fucks him. She has him back at the brink in minutes, and he wants to last longer, he really does, but she’s teased him and tortured him to the edge of insanity, and there’s nothing he can do to stop himself from coming, hard, groaning and gasping as he does so.

He closes his eyes, lying in silence for a few moments, his chest heaving. He feels Clarke’s weight lift, and when he opens his eyes, she’s by his side, undoing the cuffs.

“Are you arms okay?” she asks. Bellamy drops one, and then the other, once he’s free from the cuffs, examining them.

“Yeah, I think so.”

“You came pretty hard,” Clarke smirks.

“Is that not what you wanted?”

“Yeah,” Clarke laughs. “I knew you’d like it.”

“Did you just?” Bellamy raises an eyebrow. “How long have you been thinking about this?”

Clarke shrugs. “I don’t know. I was waiting for you to ask me. And then you showed me the handcuffs and I thought at first you wanted me to use them on you.”

“Maybe subconsciously that’s why I bought them,” Bellamy shrugs. “I don’t know. But uh, I did like it. Obviously. And you can do that any time. And if you want to gag me or… whatever…” he trails off, face heating up at the thought of the other things he might like her to do to him.

Clarke smiles. “We can work up to other stuff.”

“Yeah,” Bellamy says. He chuckles. “What a way to start the day though, right? I’m starving. You want breakfast?”

“Yeah. I’ll make it. And we have milk now,” she grins, mischievously.

Bellamy rolls his eyes, half smiling. “You’re the worst.”

**Author's Note:**

> main tumblr: keiraknighted  
> fic tumblr: arysafics


End file.
